Unlocking Memories
by Siren Bloom
Summary: The G-Boys go to school and meet 4 girls! The two of them are about to change their lives by unlocking each others secrets and memories....
1. The first meeting!

Hello Fanfiction Fanatics! This is my first fic, so be kind when reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. I own Aislin, Aurora and Rika though.

**Unlocking Memories**

Chapter 1

"Aaaaggggggggghhhhhhhh, sumimasen (I'm sorry)!''

A girl with purple hair and blue eyes bowed to a boy about her age and picked up her things. He went down and helped her, '' Sumimasen'', he said and they both stood up with her books. He had brown hair, a fridge that covered half of his face and his green eyes.

''Hi, I'm Aislin'', she said, smiling and took the books from him.

''Hi, I'm Trowa'', he said and walked off.

''Hmm.... Trowa, hajimemashite (Nice to meet you)!'', Aislin said, loudly. Trowa gave her a wave to note that he heard her. His pretty quiet, she thought and walked off the same direction. She went to her music class and sat down. Then the bell rang, RANG!!

She was waiting for the other students and her teacher, Mrs Greenwood.

Five minutes later, students all sat came in and sat down as Mrs Greenwood walked in, ''Ok class today I'll ask u if u play any instruments or do anything with music''. She wore a light silver dress that made her look younger that she is, '' Anika, what do you play?''

A girl with black hair looked up at her, ''Piano.'' 

''And Toshji, what about you?'' 

A boy with blonde hair looked at her, ''Nothing.'' 

''That's no good! What about you, Trowa?" 

Trowa, Aislin thought, that guy I bumped into today. I never thought he's in my class.

''I play the flute'', he answered.

''Oh good Trowa... and Aislin?''

''I play the piano and I... hmm.... sing".

''Oh, a singing student, I'll have to hear you sing sometime....''

Later, the school finished and Aislin walked out of Maths Class and a girl with brown long hair ran up to her.

''Hey Aislin!''

''Oh, Rika, hey!''

''I've called you sooo many times!'', Rika said angrily.

''Sorry, oh well'', Aislin shrugged and smiled.

A boy with long hair brown hair in a braid ran past them and - BANG!!!!!!!!

The girls turned around and laughed (quietly)!

''Damn it!'', the boy shouted, got up and kicked the door and quickly ran off.

''I think that was Duo Maxwell, his a bit weird'', said Aislin, ''Well from what I've heard from Aurora and Quatre''.

''I think his kinda cute...'', said Rika.

''You like him?'', asked Aislin.

''Yeah'', Rika pulled Aislin along, ''Come on, we'll miss the train!''

Duo Maxwell ran to the train station and caught the train, just in time.

''Finally, you're here''

Duo turned around and saw a boy with messy brown hair, green eyes wearing a green tank top, ''Oh Heero! Hey Quatre''. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes looked at him, ''Konnichi Wa Duo, meet Rika and Aislin'', he moved to the side and the two girls were sitting down.

''Konnichi Wa'', Duo smiled and bowed. Rika stared at him, ''Doozo yoroshiku'',both Rika and Aislin said.

''Gomen Nasai for before. I was late for class'', Duo bowed and sat beside Rika.

''I wonder where Trowa is?'', Quatre said to Heero.

''He's coming'', Duo pointed to Trowa walking up to them.

It's him again, she thought, I keep on seeing him.

''What's up, Trowa?'', said Duo.

''I was worried that you missed the train'', said Quatre.

Trowa sat down and just spotted Rika and Aislin next to Heero, It's her again, he thought, what was her name?

''Aislin and Rika, this is Trowa'', said Duo.

''Hey'', Rika said, sitting close to Duo.

''I've meet him already'', said Aislin, smiling, ''He's in my class''.

''Ok, that's good'', smiled Quatre, then a girl with long orange hair went up to him, ''Hi Aurora''.

Aurora waved, ''Hey guys, Aislin, Rika you're here too''.

''Yeah'', said Rika.

Aislin laughed and turned to see Trowa, staring at her, He's scaring, she thought.

An hour later, Trowa walked home with Aislin. 

''So where do you live?,'' asked Aislin, looking at him.

''15 Sunset Ave,'' answered Trowa.

''Really? I live 5 houses away from you,'' Aislin stopped in front of an brown, old house, ''See ya''.

Trowa stood there and watched her walk inside. He then kept on walking.

There is something about her, he thought, so many secrets........

Heh heh friends! What do you think? Tell me by reviewing!

P.S. Rika is a friend of mine, who is an author on this site, her ID is Ultimate Shinnimegami Rika, and Aurora is another friend, her ID is Hawaian Style or something like that (Or is it still PaNsY ^ ^ GaL?). 

Sayoonara!!!


	2. Problems!

Hey guys!!  
  
Ok blah blah blah! I don't own Gundam Wing. all the crap..  
  
This is my 2nd chapter!!  
  
Please enjoy! Happy Reading!!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was a cold December when Aislin walked home from the train station alone. Tomorrow she had a science test. Bummer, she thought, kicking a stone in front of her. Aislin folded her arms and turned the corner. There she bumped into a Chinese girl with short brown hair.  
  
''Hey Lina!'', Aislin said, surprised to see her.  
  
Lina looks up at her, ''Oh Aislin, hi''  
  
''I thought you went to England'', asked Aislin, gald to see her friend back, ''Wufei was looking for you''  
  
''I don't want to see him any more'', Lina said, sadly, ''I-I...''  
  
Aislin saw she was upset, ''maybe tell me later if you want, ok?''  
  
''Yeah...''  
  
Trowa walked home with Wufei. They hardly talk when they walked together. Trowa knew that Wufei was sad and empty. Maybe because he wasn't with Lina, his girlfriend that his having a fight with (WUFEI HAS A GF!?). Nearly every one of his friends knows he misses Lina but of course a person as stubborn as Wufei wouldn't say it out loud.  
  
Trowa looked to Wufei, ''Hey Wu-''  
  
''Don't start!'' snapped Wufei.  
  
''I didn't say anything. Plus I didn't even mean that'', said Trowa, calmly, ''You must be thinking about her a lot....''  
  
Wufei looked away, trying tohide his tears (Wufei crying..hmmm.. this is a big thing). Trowa could tell if people had problems... it was one of his gifts. Wufei stopped in front of an apartment, walked to the door and went in. Trowa knew he was going to say something but Wufei changed his mind. He turned around and crossed the road and saw Aislin walking down his way. Then she seemed to notice him and strolled up to him.  
  
Aislin smiled, ''Hi'', her smile wasn't as bright as the other days.  
  
''Hey'', he said, ''So you going home?''  
  
''Yeah''  
  
''Come on, I'll walk you home'', said Trowa. He didn't know why he wanted to walk with her. Was it his loneliness? That wanted someone close to him. Or was it something else? Aislin looked like she was miles away. Her deep dark blue eyes seemed to be lost in her own thoughts.  
  
"So..Aislin..I was walking home with Wufei and he seems sad. do you think it's about Lina?"  
  
"I guess. hey I saw Lina today. She seems sad too. I wonder why it didn't work out for them"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they misunderstood each other or something."  
  
She nodded in agreement, "I can tell that they still love each other. When Lina talks about him, oh she seems so sad"  
  
"Yep, Wufei has been acting so strange lately. He loves her still. I could see in his eyes, though his stubbornness"  
  
Aislin stopped in front of her house and turned to face him, "I don't really know what love's like so I don't know how they both feel", she assumed as she walked up to the front door, waved bye to him and went inside.  
  
Well Aislin, I don't know either, he thought and walked slowly down the path to his house..  
  
The bright sun came though the window on Aislin's face as she was walking down the hallway at school. She walked up to her locker to get her Design and Technology folder. On top of her folder was a note for her. She picked up the note and opened it up. It said; -  
  
Hey Aislin,  
  
It's Lina. Could you please meet me at the school gate after school? I need to talk to you about Wufei. I have no one else to turn to. I know I can always count on you for being there for me.  
  
Thanks! Lina.  
  
Just as Aislin finished reading it and putting it in her pocket. Quatre came up to her.  
  
"Hey Aislin"  
  
"Hi Quatre"  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I'm just getting stuff outta my locker"  
  
" So we have Design Tech right? In C21?"  
  
"Yep! Come on. Let's get going or we'll be late!"  
  
The two friends ran to class while the bell rang.  
  
What do you think? Please Review!!  
Thanks!! 


	3. The Fight of Justice Part 1

Hey guys!  
  
What's up? Yay, I finally finished my 3rd chapter!! Hehe! Please READ & REVIEW! I'll l-o-v-e to hear you feedbacks! Good or bad I don't give! ^^ Ok. I don't own Gundam Wing. blah blah!! (You know.) Anyway happy reading!! ^^  
  
The Fight of Justice  
  
Part 1  
  
'Ring'  
  
Aislin ran out of English class to the school gate to see Lina. Lina was all ready there waiting for her. Her brown eyes looked like glass that was about to shatter.  
  
"Oh poor thing", Ailsin ran up to Lina and hugged her, "What's wrong? You have to tell me so I can help you"  
  
Lina sniffed and then let out a stress sigh, "Come on, let's walk to the station"  
  
As they strolled past noisy students, tall trees, moving cars and big houses, Aislin decided to break the uncomfortable silence between them, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Wufei."  
  
"Oh that arsehole.what did he do to you?"  
  
Lina's eyes were about to break into tears; "His acting like he doesn't care about me any more, like he doesn't love me any more. He also hardly has any time for me or to even talk to me"  
  
Aislin looked at her pretty shock because Lina didn't shout out her feeling often, "Maybe his been working to much or has a family problem"  
  
"No I think his seeing that slut, Anita Huntmann! Every time I see him, his with that freakin' slut!"  
  
"I bet Anita was hitting on him.but I mean Wufei!!", Aislin said aloud and Lina hit her playfully but hard on the arm.  
  
"If Anita is-ooh-she's gonna pay!", Lina muttered, bitterly through her teeth.  
  
"Yep and I'm gonna definitely help you bet the guts outta her!", Aislin laughed and they walked to the Cheltenham Station and caught the 3:30 train.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Freakin' Hell!"  
  
Duo echoed throughout the station as he got up from the ground and impatiently dust his jeans. Two teenaged girls looked at him and giggled. He gave them his tuff-sexy smile and Trowa nudged him in the elbow.  
  
"You baka, you always have an accident 24/7", Heero said, walked off with Trowa and Wufei and left Duo with Quatre.  
  
"Duo, are you ok?" Quatre asked, worried as always. He is that kind of person who would get worried over anything.  
  
"Well, at least someone is actually worried about me!" Duo shouted for the other guys to hear.  
  
"Whatever", Wufei said, loudly and the guys walked up the stairs to Drake Bridge that leads to the station. As they got there, all of them brought tickets to the City. When they went to wait for the train. Trowa looked down at his watch, 7:16pm, he then took out his Walkman and listened to it. Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yo Trowa my man! What's up with the headphones?"  
  
Trowa could tell that Duo was talking to him but pretend that he couldn't hear him.  
  
"Hey!" Duo groaned and again, rolled his eyes. Quatre let out his gentle laugh as his baby blue eyes twinkled.  
  
10 minutes later  
  
The train to the city came, the five guys got on and sat down on the seats near the opening door to the other carriage.  
  
"So where are we going?" asked Wufei.  
  
"The Pub!!", suggested Duo.  
  
Everyone looked at him weirdly (Wow! Trowa could actually hear him though the loud rock music!)  
  
"What?" asked Duo, annoyed with the fact people was looking at him strangely.  
  
"Were too young!" Quatre said that in his matter-of-fact voice, "But I think there's an under 18's disco at The Rocks".  
  
"Good idea. Ok then let's go", said Heero.  
  
Everyone agreed. It took a while before Duo could agree with the help of Quatre telling him that there might be 'hot chicks' there.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Night time in the city was cool as Ailsin walked with Lina to McDonalds. They saw lots of teenagers in McDonalds. One of the good looking guys with his friends waved at both of the girls and Aislin gave him a 'whatever' looks then walked out of the shop. After that they both spotted Aurora, Rika and their other girlfriend, Chibi.  
  
"Hey guys!" Aislin and Lina said in unison.  
  
"Hey!" The others replied.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?" Lina asked and then realised that they were wearing their school uniform. Aurora wore a black mini skirt, a silver single top and a black jacket on top, Rika wore the same length skirt but it was made out of denim, a purple boob-tube and a denim jacket over it and for Chibi, she wore a tight faded jeans, a black sleeved shirt and a red jacket on top.  
  
"We're going to the under 18's disco", said Aurora, tying her long blonde hair up in a ponytail, "Oh, you guys wanna go with us?"  
  
Aislin and Lina looked at each other and nodded, "Yes"  
  
"Great! More people to join the party!" said Chibi, excited.  
  
"Come on, lets go!" said Rika, keenly and dragged all of them down King St then stopped in front of the club. Outside it said, 'Under 18's Disco'. Loud dance music was heard though the doors.  
  
"Here we are!" said Aurora and all of them went inside. A tall, masculine bodyguard with black hair and shady hazel eyes stood in front of them. He looked like he was in his twenties; "You girls got tickets?"  
  
"Pardon?" asked Chibi, trying to hear him over the jumpy music.  
  
"You girls got tickets?" He repeated, "Or you need to buy one?" Then he took out silver tickets and showed them.  
  
"How much?" asked Lina, briskly.  
  
"Twenty-Three Dollars"  
  
"Ok" Aislin and the four girls searched their bags for money and brought the tickets from him.  
  
"Thanks girls. You can go in and enjoy yourselves" He said and grinned. When he grinned, it made him look younger in his teenage years and dangerous but cool. Of course, bodyguards are supposed to look strong anyway.  
  
The girls walked into the big dark big room, which had pink, blue and green lights flashing everywhere. The big room was filled with people dancing, shouting over the music, kissing, jumping and drinking near the bars. They all walked to a table and sat down on the rough seats. Aislin looked around, "Hey lets go on the dance floor and hunt for some hot guys!"  
  
"Totally!" Rika shouted and stood up, "Hot guys, here we come!"  
  
Aislin laughed and turned quickly to Lina, "You coming?"  
  
"No, you know I don't dance"  
  
Yeah, Lina wasn't that type to dance. She was tuff, sensible also quite. She could go crazy if she wanted too. Well, that was Lina, Ailsin thought.  
  
"Well, suit yourself!" shrugged Aurora and the four girls pushed there way though the dance floor. Rika, Aurora, Chibi and Aislin danced in a circle in the middle of the crowd of the dancing teenagers. As Aislin twirled around she saw Trowa, sitting my himself. He wasn't wearing his usual clothes she always sees him wear. He was wearing a dark blue shirt and baggy denim jeans.  
  
What is he doing here? She wondered that maybe he came with the other guys. She forced her way though the crowd to Trowa, who was sitting near the tables.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Trowa"  
  
The smooth sweet voice shivered down Trowa's back. He turned restlessly around. He saw Aislin smiling back at him as usual. That smile, he thought. Then he realised that his and hers face was inches a part from each other. He could feel her soft breathe on his face and smell her sweet lavender scent.  
  
"Hey" he said as he pulled slowly away from her.  
  
She smiled, "So are you here alone or with your mates?"  
  
"My mates"  
  
"There on the dance floor, I guess"  
  
"Yes", Trowa realised that he talked more when he was with Aislin. He was quite around people even his own friends and his older sister, Catherine. She was this magic thing that could make him talk. He stared at her. Aislin's face began going red.  
  
"Are you hot?"  
  
"Yep, from all the dancing"  
  
"Do you wanna go outside?"  
  
"Yes, that would be great" Aislin said, "It's really stuffy in here"  
  
Trowa agreed and they both walked out of the disco.  
  
"So how are the other guys?" Aislin asked Trowa as they both walked down the street to Blackmore Park.  
  
"They're fine" Trowa replied as he sat down on the swings. Aislin grinned and looked up the sky, "What about you?"  
  
"I'm all right and you?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm cool. I suppose."  
  
Trowa looked at her. He realised how beautiful Aislin was and how much he was starting to like her. Her dark midnight eyes nearly matched the evening sky, her hair which went past her shoulders were dark purple which made her look mysterious and every day she would shine like the bright stars. She was a cool, lovely, friendly person also intelligent. He knows her personally on the outside but not inside of her. But yet she reminded him of someone he knew before.. Someone he used to love so much.  
  
Hey! So what do ya think? Plz review so I know if to up the next chapter OR not! ^^ Okies! Thanks sooo much!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
